The Next Super Saiyan 2 : The Return of Ron
by VINcredable
Summary: It has been a whole year since Ron Stoppable became a Super Saiyan. Ron has fought against aliens, androids and even himself, but now it is time for Ron to face his biggest challenge yet... the last year of high school... oh, i almost forgot Monkey Fist.
1. Chapter 1 A Flase Beginning

**The Next Super Saiyan 2 : The Return of Ron Stoppable.**

**Chapter One : A False Beginning.**

Middleton Cemetery.

Silent Tears clung to Kim's face as she kneeled down in her black dress and laid a bouquet of flowers at the foot of the memorial. Today was the day it happened, exactly one year ago today Ron Stoppable was killed, murdered with his family by the fugitive Monkey Fist.

For almost the entire year Kim had been hunting Monkey Fist, he was caught the same day he had killed Ron due to him being knocked out by the very bomb he used to destroy Ron's house but had mysteriously disappeared from his cell a few weeks later. The closest she had ever come to finding him was a giant monkey rampaging through west city just a few weeks after Ron died but that had turned to a dead end.

Kim had never forgiven herself for what she had said to and done to Ron that day…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ron would you stop following me." Kim hissed angrily, she was still peeved at him._

_"But KP...I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to mess up I swear...next time I'll try harder I promise!" Ron pleaded but it fell on deaf ears._

_A group of students had gathered around them but neither had noticed yet. No one knew exactly what was going on but what happened next no one would soon forget. And Kim would spend years regretting her actions and words._

_"SORRY!" She yelled, causing Ron to flinch. "Sometimes sorry just isn't enough Ron! That was the third mission you have screwed up this week. God I'm starting to believe that Bonnie is right, you are a loser!"_

_Ron stepped back as he looked like Kim had punched him in the gut._

_"But KP...I"_

_"But what!" Kim growled. Ron just stared at his feet unable to think of anything to say "Argh! I don't have time for this I'm going to my locker!" Kim snarled and turned around._

_"KP! Wait please" Ron grabbed her shoulder, he didn't want her to leave like that._

_Unfortunately Kim still blinded by anger and frustration could not think or comprehend what she was doing until it was to late. _

_"Don't touch me Ron, go be an idiot or a loser some place else and stay the hell away from me!" She snapped and swung her hand without thinking. __**CRACK!**_

_The crowd gasped in shock as Kim slapped Ron with such force it knocked him off his feet and to the floor. Her emerald eyes went wide as she stared at her now stinging hand, she could see drops of blood dripping from her nails. She had been mad at Ron but she never wanted to hit him. She fearfully dropped her gaze to meet his, only to be shocked when she saw the three long cuts on his cheek that her nails had caused. They were bleeding quite badly as they had all ready caused a small pool of Ron's blood on the floor. She could see tears mixing with the blood around his cheek. With a gulp she looked in his eyes and saw what she had truly done. His once lively and happy chocolate brown eyes had been drained of emotion._

_She couldn't believe what she had just done and the look on his face and in his eyes told her just what she had done. She desperately tried to move to hug him or say something but she was stuck, trapped gazing into his dead gray sad eyes._

_Finally Ron got up to his feet, not bothering to look at the horrified expression on Kim's face nor did he bother to wipe the blood from his cheek. With that Ron left Kim and the group in the hall in haste. Kim remained rooted to her spot not wanting to believe what had just happened... she watched Ron walk out the main doors with tears in her eyes…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been the last time she had seen him, later that day she returned home from School finding her family in tears and Dr Betty Director of Global Justice comforting them… it was then that she found out that Ron was gone… and she would never be able to reconcile with him.

Kim stood up straight and reached into he pocket to pull out a piece of cloth, she leaned forward and proceeded to clean the grime from the plaque on the memorial. Before reading it.

_**In Memory Of**_

_**Ron Stoppable**_

_**1991-2006**_

_**A Good Friend**_

_**A True Hero**_

Kim slipped the cloth back into her pocket before turning around and heading into another section of the cemetery, she still had two graves to visit today.

As Kim entered the next section of the cemetery she noticed something, someone standing in front of the grave she was heading towards, it was a man barely taller then her with black hair and wearing a high collared black trench coat that obscured his face. She watched as he leaned down and left a bouquet on the grave.

'Probably a friend of the family' Kim deducted.

As she walked towards him she saw his turn and glimpse in her direction Kim saw only one the mans brown eyes over the collar of his coat as his black bangs hung covering one of his eyes. As soon as he saw her he hesitated for a moment before turning around and walking away.

Kim noted the strangers behavior and walked towards him hoping to find out who he was, she saw him turn around a mausoleum and continued to follow him, she turned around the same mausoleum only to find that he was gone.

"What the…? Where…?" Kim muttered to herself.

Kim turned around and walked towards the grave she had intended to visit. This was the grave of Gene and Mandy Stoppable, Ron's parents. She kneeled down and left a single rose for each of them before straightening up and walking away. As she walked away her thoughts wandered back to the stranger in black. Who was he and how did he suddenly disappear like that?

She dismissed her thoughts for now, she had a lot on her mind. Drakken had been very active lately. It started with the kidnapping of Mr Nakasumi in Tokyo a few weeks ago, she managed to rescue him but had almost burst into tears when he inquired where Ron was. Then there was the confrontation at the Bermuda Triangle nightclub, and then Drakken had even kidnapped her father.

For tonight at least, she could try to have a good time, tonight was the junior prom and she was going with her boyfriend Eric who had transferred to Middleton High just a week ago.

As Kim exited the Cemetery She failed to noticed somebody watching her from a rooftop across from the main gates, the same man who had been visiting the grave of Gene and Mandy Stoppable.

"Whew… that was too close" the man muttered as he turned around and suddenly took to the sky's flying towards the west.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed quickly and before Kim knew it, she was dancing with Eric at the prom. After a few hours the band playing were taking a break from playing and Kim was sitting with Monique while Eric visited the bathroom.

"So, how ya holdin' up girl?" Monique asked showing concern for her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked with a puzzled look.

Monique shook her head with a smile.

"You know what I mean, it happened a year ago today… he was my friend too Kim"

Kim gave Monique a sad smile,

"I… I just wish I had the chance to earn his forgiveness… I mean, the last thing I ever told him, was to stay the hell away from me" Kim said as tears started forming on her eyes.

Monique leaned forward and pulled her friend into a comforting hug.

A few minutes later Kim had pulled herself together and separated from Monique after whispering a 'Thank you'. the band returned to the stage and the couples filled the dance floor.

that's when it happened, all of a sudden the wall behind the band on the stage exploded, each member of the band were blown forward onto the dance floor and the music came to an abrupt halt.

Kim separated from Eric whom she had been dancing with and looked at the stage. Within a cloud of dust was the outline of a man. Everyone looked closer to see who had entered the Gym so destructively when a dark and familiar voice broke the silence.

"So sorry to barge in, but I have business with a certain cheerleader" came a dark English accent.

Kim's eyes widened immensely when she heard that voice.

The figure slowly stepped out into the open revealing himself to the crowd. The man wore a tight black Karate Gi, he had monkey hands and feet, black hair and dark rings under his eyes.

Kim's face slowly turned from one of shock to one of rage.

"Monkey Fist!" Kim growled through clenched teeth.

Monkey Fist turned to see who had said his name and locked eyes with his teenage foe and smiled.

"Ahh, the cheerleader" Monkey Fist said with a sadistic smile.

Kim couldn't hold herself any longer, before she knew what she was doing she had pushed her way past the crowd and running towards the man who killed her friend.

To everyone's surprise Monkey Fist made no move to get out of the way of even prepare for her.

Kim leaped into the air as she reached him and delivered a powerful punch to his face. Kim felt a sudden immense pain shoot through her hand, it felt as if she had just punched a steel wall, she literally felt several of the bones in her hand break.

"Agh!" Kim fell back clutching her hand and looked at the man she had punched and there he stood, completely unfazed, standing up straight with both hands behind his back and smiling.

"What? Done already?" Monkey Fist asked with sarcasm.

Enraged at his statement Kim quickly jumped from her spot kneeling down and spun herself into a kick. Monkey Fist moved quicker than anyone's eyes could follow, he reached up and caught Kim's ankle with ease, this in turn caused Kim's body to fall to the ground. Determined to not give up, Kim quickly leapfrogged back to her feet and raised her one good hand ready to punch him, Monkey Fist kept one hand behind his back as he simply swung his right hand and backhanded Kim across the face, this caused Kim to fly to the side and smash into the table that had been holding all of the food.

Kim couldn't believe it, she knew that all Monkey Fist had done was backhand her but when the blow had connected… it felt as if she had been hit with a sledgehammer.

As Kim shakily got back to her feet she failed to notice that her Kimmunicator had been ringing for almost a minute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade was freaking out, a few moments ago his computer equipment had picked something up moving fast across the ocean, it was moving so fast that the computer had registered it as a missile, but no missile could move that fast. Whatever this thing was, it was heading straight for Middleton High.

Wade had tried desperately to get in touch with Kim, but nobody was answering her Kimmunicator.

Wade watched as the unidentified object crossed the city limits and within a few seconds it was at Middleton High and it… stopped.

Wade was once again stunned, nothing moving that fast could possibly stop so abruptly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was once again knocked aside by Monkey Fist and she smashed through several of the wooden seats in the bleachers.

"You fool, I've gained more power than you could possibly imagine, never again shall I be defeated by a cheerleader and her bumbling sidekick!" Monkey Fist said with a growl.

Kim's eyes widened considerably at Monkey Fist mentioned her late best friend.

"HAA!" Kim screamed as she launched herself from the broken seats towards Monkey Fist.

This time Monkey Fist raised one hand and caught Kim in midair by her throat. Kim quickly reached up and gripped at the hairy hand crushing her throat.

"Silly little girl, I shall say it again… you cannot defeat me…" Monkey Fist said as he tightened his grip, "… I am going to destroy you, I am going to destroy everybody here and there is no power on earth that can stop me…"

Just as Monkey Fist was about to tighten his grip just enough to snap her neck he felt something, a sudden burst of energy, and then he felt a sudden pain in the side of his face as he lost grip on his teenage foe letting her fall to the ground as he was thrown to the side.

Everyone in the gym saw it happen, Monkey Fist was about to finish Kim off when suddenly a beam of yellow light shot from the side and impacted with the side of Monkey Fist's face.

Kim choked to clear her airway before looking up to where the blast had come from and froze. Everyone in the gym also turned to see where the attack had come from and were suddenly silent. There standing in the doorway that lead from outside into the gym he stood, he wore a pair of smart black pants a white shirt complete with a loose black tie all drenched from the rain. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes that were filled with hatred as he looked at Monkey Fist..

He stood with his palm pointed at Monkey Fist.

"I'd like to test that theory" he said to Monkey Fist.

Kim looked at the man standing in the door and silently whispered.

"R-Ron!?"

**To Be Continued…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Booyaa! i was thinking that it was time for me to write this. It is the sequel for the first KP fanifc i wrote. so pleas Review and let me know what you think.**

**More things will be revealed during the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Different Perspective

**The Next Super Saiyan 2 : The Return of Ron Stoppable.**

**Chapter Two : A Different Perspective.**

_**West City - One Day Earlier, the day before the prom.**_

The city had been relatively quiet for the last few months, the last bad thing that happened here was an unexplained giant monkey rampaging through town.

The most recognized landmark in west city was the Capsule Corporation on the outskirts.

Through the halls of Capsule Corporation stalked a tall man with short yet spiked black hair, this man was the prince of Saiyans, Vegeta.

As he stalked down the hall towards the gravity room for his daily training under 1000 times earths normal gravity he suddenly lost his footing as he stepped on the freshly waxed floor, he slid forward several meters before grabbing hold of a counter to stop himself.

As he steadied himself he noticed somebody else standing against the counter, his student and newest Saiyan, Ron Stoppable.

Ron stood there leaning against a mop he had been using, a few months ago he was starting to feel like a freeloader so he offered to help out around the building. Bulma wanted to give him a god important job but Vegeta had placed him on cleaning duty.

"Hey Vegeta, look I need tomorrow off from cleaning and training" Ron said quickly before Vegeta had a chance to say anything.

"No!" Vegeta answered immediately and sternly, ever since Ron had returned from the alternate future Vegeta had really cranked up Ron's training, everyday immediately after Ron finished his duties he would spend most of the day training under 400 times earths normal gravity and just recently he had been training with a new friend Vegeta had introduced to him named Kabito Kai.

Vegeta looked at the floor leading towards the gravity room.

"Have you waxed there yet?" Vegeta asked while pointing at the floor.

"No, go ahead" Ron answered as he continued mopping.

Vegeta took one step towards the gravity room and realized that Ron had lied as he slipped backwards and landed flat on his back with a hard thud. He looked up to see Ron leaning over him with a smile.

"Until I get tomorrow off, I am going to wax your world!" Ron said before strolling off.

A few hours later Vegeta stepped out of the gravity room very carefully, he tested the floor before stepping on it. He noticed that the floor outside the immediate room was normal, but the floor near the counter was freshly waxed.

"Ha, he thinks a fool like him could outsmart me!" Vegeta whispered to himself.

Vegeta stepped carefully along the floor while keeping a grip on the counter to he wouldn't slip, this was interrupted though when his fingers hit a waxy substance and they slipped from their grip on the counter, the sudden loss of grip caused him to once again lose his footing and fall flat on his back.

"SON OF A BITCH! HE WAXED THE COUNTER!" Vegeta realized as he stood up quickly and saw Ron standing on the other side of the counter.

"It doesn't have to be this way Vegeta, just give me the day off tomorrow and this will stop" Ron said with a smile.

"I SAID NO!" Vegeta yelled as he walked off while trying to keep his balance.

Ron shook his head, he needed to get the day off tomorrow, he had important things to do. So if was to get through to Vegeta he would need to get help from the one person who Vegeta is afraid of, at that moment Ron saw said person walk out of one of the labs and walk towards the living area.

"Hey Bulma wait up!" Ron called as he ran after her.

Bulma turned around as she saw Ron running towards her.

"Hey there, what's up?" Bulma asked.

"I need your help, I need to get tomorrow off from working and training but Vegeta won't allow it, and you're the one person that Vegeta borderline listens to"

Bulma thought about it for a moment.

"Why is it so important that you get tomorrow off?" Bulma asked.

Ron grimaced, it seemed that nobody remembers.

"Tomorrow it's exactly one year since I came here, and it's also the same day that…"

"… your parents died." Bulma finished as she realized what day it was and felt guilty over forgetting it.

Ron nodded grimly.

"Yeah, I wanted to go visit their grave in Middleton and then later in the day I have something else going on"

Bulma looked at him questioningly.

"What else is going on?"

Ron looked down as he blushed slightly,

"Well, tomorrow is the prom at Pan's school, she wants me to take her."

Bulma understood as she smiled at Ron.

"Ok Ron, leave it to me…"

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound followed by a splashing sound coming from the floor directly above Ron and Bulma,

"STOPPABLE!!!" came Vegeta's pissed off voice from upstairs.

Bulma looked up at the ceiling and then down at Ron with a questioning look.

Ron smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, I umm… I waxed Vegeta's toilet seat"

Bulma had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

A few hours later Bulma walked into the living room and saw Vegeta sitting on the couch watching TV, she quickly sat down next to him before speaking,

"Hey Vegeta, Ron needs to get tomorrow off from working and training, ok?" Bulma said as if it was completely normal.

"No, he needs to keep up his training until he ascends to the next level" Vegeta said without taking his eyes from the TV.

"You haven't even told him about the levels beyond Super Saiyan yet, how do you expect him to achieve them if he doesn't know they exist?" Bulma asked.

"He will achieve them if he continues to train, there is no need for me to tell him"

Bulma was getting pissed off, ever since Ron had gotten back from his month-long trip into the alternate future Ron had been training non stop everyday, once Ron had to spend three days in the medical wing to recover from his exhaustion. If Ron wanted to get the day off then she would have to pull out the big guns.

"Vegeta, he deserves a day off and he is going to get it… or else!" Bulma said sternly.

Vegeta chuckled slightly at his wife's comment.

"Or else what?" Vegeta shot back still without taking his eyes from the TV.

"Or Else…" Bulma said playfully, "… I'm going to stop having sex with you and start… making love to you."

Vegeta finally took his eyes from the TV and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" Vegeta said while barely holding back a stutter.

Bulma raised her eyebrow at him as if to say _'Try me!' _and Vegeta felt his resolve shatter.

"STOPPABLE!" Vegeta screamed from his spot on the couch.

_**The Next Day.**_

Ron awoke early the next and quickly bounded out of bed. He quickly slipped on a pair of black jeans and one of his black training vests. He reached into his cupboard and pulled out a long black trench coat with a high collar.

As he stepped outside he slipped on his coat and quickly took to the air heading east. As he flew over the ocean he felt himself feeling nervous, this was the first time he had been back to Middleton since his own funeral.

After only 30 minutes of flying he was flying over Middleton, he flew low into an alleyway and landed. He stepped out onto the street and lifted his collar to hide his face from the sides. He soon spotted a flower shop near the cemetery. He walked inside and bought a bouquet and continued towards the cemetery. A few minutes later he was standing in front of his parents grave, he felt teardrops start to fall from his eyes as he kneeled forward and laid the flowers down.

Suddenly Ron heard something from his right, he turned his head to look over his collar and his eyes widened as he saw her. A redheaded girl wearing a black dress and holding two roses.

"Kim!" Ron whispered to himself before he realized something, "of course, everyone thinks this is the day I died as well"

Ron quickly turned around and started walking away. He walked for a few moments before he realized Kim was following him.

"Shit! If she sees me then Vegeta's gonna kill me" Ron whispered as he walked a little faster. Ron looked up ahead and saw a mausoleum up ahead and suddenly an idea hit him.

"Oh boy, please work!" Ron whispered as he turned the corner around the mausoleum.

As soon as he knew he was out of sight Ron raised his middle and index fingers and placed them against his forehead and concentrated. A moment later Ron's entire body flickered for a moment before completely disappearing. Less than a second after he disappeared, Kim turned the corner.

"What the…? Where…?" Kim muttered to herself.

Across the street from the cemetery Ron reappeared a few feet above a rooftop and fell down with a thud.

"Ow!"

Ron got back up and walked towards the edge of the building, and watched as Kim walked back to his parents grave and laid down both roses.

The technique he had used to avoid Kim was called the Instant Translocation, it was a technique that Kabito-Kai had been teaching him, it transformed the users body into energy and transported them to another location before reforming their body. At the moment Ron could only use it to travel short distances, but once properly trained in it Ron would be able to use it to travel the span of a galaxy in mere seconds.

Ron watched as Kim exited the cemetery and walked away.

"Whew… that was too close" Ron said before turning around and jumping into the air and flying back to west city.

On the way back to west city Ron heard a tune coming from his pocket, he reached back and grabbed his cell phone and checked the screen.

'**Pan Calling!!!'**

Ron smiled as he read the name of his girlfriend lit up on the screen. Ron flicked the phone open and slowed down his flight.

"Hey Pan, what's up?"

'_Hi Ronnie, I was just wondering if you got Vegeta to let you off today?' _came Pan's voice from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, Bulma twisted his arm and let me go, I'm just on my way back from Middleton. It Didn't take as long as I though it would so I have some free time if you wanna spend some time togeth…"

'_NO!' _Pan's voice came loudly over the phone in a panicked voice.

'_No, don't come over, it's… umm, its unlucky for you to see me before the prom!' _Pan almost shouted down the phone.

Ron was getting a little confused.

"Umm, Pan? it's the Prom not a wedding…" Ron said, and at that very moment he heard something over the phone that sounded like. _'Yet'._

'_Look Ronnie, just please don't come over until tonight, ok?' _Pan pleaded over the phone.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then Pan" Ron said with a smile even though he was still a little confused.

'_Ok Ronnie, I love you'_ Pan chirped.

Ron smiled, he never got tired of hearing that.

"I love you to Pan" Ron said and then hung up.

After placing the phone back in his packet he sped up again causing a slipstream in the water behind beneath him.

West City.

Before long Ron returned to Capsule Corporation and ran up to his room, as he stepped into the room he noticed something out of place, laying o the bed was a dry-cleaning bag with a card attached to it.

Ron walked forward and picked up the card from the front of the bag and read it.

**Ron,**

**I thought you could use this**. **-**_**Bulma**_

Ron slowly unzipped the bag and smiled when he saw the contence, it was a beautiful black tuxedo, smart black pants, a white button up shirt, black blazer and a black tie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hercule City**

Later that night, Gohan was waiting anxiously by the his front door under orders of his wife and daughter whom had spent the majority of the day in Pan's room. Surely enough there was a swift knock at the door. Gohan stepped forward and opened the door. It took Gohan a moment to realize that the young man who had knocked his door was indeed Ron. He stood dressed in a smart black tux, his hair was neatly combed but still hung down to his shoulders.

"Come on in Ronald" Gohan said and Ron quickly stepped into the hallway.

As soon as Ron was in, Gohan quickly bounded up the stairs and disappeared around a corner.

A few moments later Gohan came back down the stairs and stood by Ron.

Ron looked up to the stairs as he heard the sound of a door opening and closing, a moment later Ron saw Pan's mother Videl walk past the stairs and wait by the banister.

After another moment Ron saw Pan at the top of the stairs and was speechless. All of a sudden Ron realized why Pan didn't want Ron to come over until now.

Pan stood tall with a blush on her face, she wore a beautiful blue gown that almost reached the floor, her hair was brushed and reflected the light perfectly. She wore a little makeup with red lipstick and on her shoulder she wore a blue handbag that matched her dress. She slowly walked down the stairs and saw Ron smiling at her.

Gohan was beside himself, he had almost fainted when he saw Pan. Usually she was a complete tomboy and always wore jeans and t-shirts with her bandanna covering her hair.

As Pan reached Ron she started to stutter out a sentence.

"D-Do I look… do I…" Pan stopped talking as Ron reached for her hand.

He slowly reached behind himself and pulled out a white corsage, he gently slipped it onto her wrist.

"Pan, you look beautiful" Ron said with a confident smile.

Pan was relieved, she had wanted to look her absolute best for him tonight, she didn't want to act like a girl… she wanted to act like a woman… his woman.

Pan held his hand and felt tears threatening to drop, she held them back though as she didn't wan them to ruin her makeup.

Ron and Pan posed for a few pictures as Pan held onto Ron's arm. After doing so they prepared to head for the prom. But they faltered as they opened the door, it had begun raining hard. Pan felt like she was about to burst into tears again when Ron gave her a reassuring smile.

"Trust me" Ron said as he took her hand and walked her outside, Pan was surprised to feel absolutely no wetness drop on her. She looked up and saw that whenever a drop of rain was about to hit them it struck some invisible barrier and glided away.

Pan looked at Ron questioningly.

"Ki shield… always carry one with you" Ron joked.

Pan smiled back, boys always tried different ways to be romantic with girls, some boys use cars, some use jewelry, some use over-expensive restaurants… but HER boyfriend, he defied the laws of physics to do something as simple as keeping dry.

"Well, can you keep that up while we're flying?" Pan asked as she prepared to fly towards her school.

"Who said anything about flying?" Ron said with a smile.

Pan was confused.

Ron slowly reached out and took her hand again, after doing so he placed his middle and index fingers against his forehead and concentrated.

Gohan had enough time to recognize the technique before both Ron and his daughter flickered out of existence.

A few moments later Ron and Pan reappeared in the parking lot of Orange High School.

Pan looked around and realized where they were and what technique Ron had just used.

"Instant Transmission! When did you…?" Pan asked.

"Its what Kabito Kai had been teaching me, I can only do it over short distances at the moment. I had some spare time today to I've been practicing appearing in this exact spot.

A few moments later Ron and Pan walked into the gym of the school and Ron dropped the Ki Shield. As they entered the gym every everyone's eyes were on them wondering just who the hell they were. As soon as they got a better look at the girl they realized it was Pan, every male in the room had to use every ounce of self restrain they had just to stop blood from shooting out of there noses and every girls jaws hit the floor when they glimpsed who her arm was on.

Ron and Pan spent a few hours of the prom dancing with each other, soon enough half of the prom was over and Ron had gone to the bathroom. And Pan spotted Bra sitting alone at one of the tables wearing a green dress and smiling at her. Pan walked over and took a seat by Bra.

"So…" Bra started, "… how's your night going? Hmm?" Bra said with a mischievous smile.

"Fantastic, I'm having the night of my life" Pan said with a smile as she sipped on some punch.

:So…" Bra continued, "… got any plans for… you know, activities after the prom?" Bra said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Pan looked at Bra's face and immediately understood what she was implying.

"I, I… I don't…" Pan stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. Bra was amused at her friends plight.

"Well, have you two even discussed… it?" Bra asked.

"No, we haven't!" Pan said immediately.

"Have you discussed it with anyone at all?" Bra asked again.

Pan thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, my mom did discuss it with me" Pan answered.

Bra's eyebrow raised slightly.

"…and? What did she say?" Bra asked.

Pan hesitated for a moment before answering.

"She… she said that both me and Ron are old enough to make our own decisions, but are also old enough to take precautions"

Bra was a little shocked, she hadn't expected Pan's mother to be so accepting of this subject. Bra stood up and grabbed Pan's hand and placed something inside it before whispering to her.

'_Have fun'_, with that said Bra walked off towards a group of people.

Pan opened her hand to see what Bra had placed there, she gasped as she saw a small blue square packet containing something circular. She quickly slipped it into her handbag alongside a similar packet that her mother had given her before she left her house.

She looked up and saw Ron emerging from the bathrooms and walking towards her. As soon as he reached her a slow song started up. Ron offered Pan a hand like a gentleman.

"Would you like to dance?" Ron asked.

Pan blushed before placing her hand in his and walking with him to the center of the dance floor.

_**I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily  
**_

Ron gently placed his left hand on Pan's waist and Pan laid her right hand on Ron's shoulder, they both placed their free hands together and slowly started to dance to the music.

_**  
I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily**_

Save your tears 'cause I'll come back  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

_**Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings  
**_

_**Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever  
**_

As a instrumental part of the song started, Ron looked directly into Pan's eyes and she look right back. And as if moving in tandem to the music they both leaned forward and kissed each other deeply on the lips.

_**Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh**_

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
A Thousand Words…

As the song came to an end Ron and Pan separated from their kiss, but after missing their closeness for a moment Pan leaned forward and rested her head on Ron's chest listening to his heartbeat. Ron gently laid his head over hers and looked ahead, he saw a bunch of people dancing and he even saw Bra giving him a thumbs up.

He continued looking around over pan before he saw something, his eyes widened as he saw somebody he never expected, a woman with raven black hair and a green & black two piece dress leaning against the bleachers… and looking directly at him.

After only a moment Ron realized who it was.

'_Shego? What the hell is she doing here?' _Ron thought to himself.

Ron continued to watch her to see if she would do anything.

After a moment Shego turned around and walked out of the main doors that lead out of the school.

Ron separated from Pan much to her disappointment,

"Pan, wait here a second…" Ron said quickly and without a word of explanation he rushed away from her and after Shego.

Ron burst through the doors to get a view of an empty parking lot.

"So it's true" Ron heard a voice say behind him. He turned around and saw Shego leaning against the school building.

"The sidekick lives" Shego said with a smile.

"What are you doing here Shego?" Ron said simply.

"Ok, listen up closely Stoppable because I'm only gonna have time to say this once… about a month ago me and Drakken were approached by Monkey Fist…"

Ron's eyes widened as he heard that name.

"… he offered an alliance with Drakken to take over the world… Drakken has been working on something called the Diablo robots but Monkey Fist has given Drakken some other research to work from, the research of somebody called Dr Gero, he has used this research to super power the Diablos and they are going to attack tonight!"

Ron was trying to process everything that Shego was telling him.

"Wait, Diablos? You mean those crappy toys Bueno Nacho started giving out?" Ron asked and received a nod from Shego.

"Yeah, they plan to take over the world tonight and Monkey Fist is going after you. He said that he made a promise to you and he intends to keep it"

Ron thought about it for a moment, after a few moments pass Ron realized what Monkey Fist as planning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One Year Earlier.**_

_Monkey Fist opened his mouth and literally screamed _

" _A TAIL!!!! HOW DID YOU GET A TAIL!!" Ron turned his head weakly to his left and saw that at some point his tail had come loose and monkey fist was pissed._

_Monkey Fist leaned down and grabbed Ron by the scruff of his hockey jersey and picked him up so that his eyes were level with Ron's _

"_I'll give you a simple choice TELL ME OR I PROMISE, I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT, INCLUDING THAT BITCH KIM POSSIBLE!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim!" Ron realized.

"He's going after Kim!"

Shego looked past Ron and her eyes widened.

"Looks like he sent you an invitation to our little party"

Ron spun to look where Shego was looking and saw them, three giant red demonic robots flying through the air towards them.

"Ah crap! If they attack here then a lot of people are gonna get killed!" Ron said as he slipped off his blazer and pulled his tie loose.

"Hey, hold onto this for me a minute" Ron said as he threw his blazer to Shego.

Ron quickly ran in the direction of the approaching Diablos, Shego was in shock.

"He's going to attack them alone! He's nuts!" Shego muttered.

One of the Diablo robots looked down and saw their target approaching, it quickly descended towards him and raised a fist. Shego gasped as the giant metal fist shot towards Ron. The fist hit Ron and the ground under him seemed to explode with dust. Shego continued to look to see what had become of the former sidekick but what she saw she couldn't believe. Ron was still standing, he had one palm raised into the air and was holding back the Diablo's fist with ease, under Ron's feet a crater had appeared from the impact.

Ron looked up at the towering robot and smirked almost exactly like Vegeta did, Ron's hand sparked with energy for a moment before a huge beam of yellow light blasted from his palm and completely engulfed the robot he had held back. After the beam died down Shego was shocked to see that there was nothing left of the robot, not even debris.

Ron looked over at the two remaining robots and smiled.

Inside the gym Pan had been wondering why Ron had ran out so suddenly and hoped that it wasn't anything she had done. that's when she felt it, a huge energy spike outside. Pan recognized the power as Ron and ran towards the doors, Bra had obviously felt it as well because she was also heading outside.

They stepped outside just in time to see the head of a giant red robot crash down in front of them. A moment later they saw Ron running towards them.

"Pan, we have a problem!"

A few minutes later Ron explained the situation to both Pan and Bra.

"Ok, Pan I need you to go back to your house and tell Gohan what's going on and get him to help, Bra go back to west city and get Vegeta and Trunks I'm sure they'd kill me if I didn't let them in on this"

Bra looked at Ron with confusion.

"Ron, you just kicked the crap out of three of them with ease. So why can't we just take care of this?"

Ron looked back at her and already had an explanation ready.

"Every Beuno Nacho on the planet have been giving these things out, there are over 50.000 Bueno Nacho branchs world wide, and each branch has given out over 200 of them… that's ten million of these things out there all over the world." Ron finished.

Bra thought about it for a moment.

"We're gonna need some help" Bra agreed with Ron before flying upwards and off towards West City.

Shego was in shock from seeing the teenage girl suddenly take to the sky and fly away.

Pan was about to fly off as well but first she turned around and pulled Ron into a hug and kiss.

"Be careful" Pan whispered as she flew off into the air. Towards her home.

Ron was about to follow suit when he turned to Shego with a questioning stare.

"Shego… why did you come here? Why did you tell me all this?"

Shego looked down for a moment before answering.

"Monkey Fist… he crossed the line when he killed your family… and besides, nobody messes with the princess but me!" Shego said with her trademark smirk.

Ron smiled back at her.

"Thank you Shego, I owe you one" Ron said as he slowly floated up into the air for a moment before blasting off into the sky leaving a line of white energy behind him.

Shego stood there still grasping Ron's blazer and gaping a the sky.

"How the hell did they do that?" she muttered to herself.

A few minutes later Ron was speeding across the ocean for the second time that day, he was moving way faster than earlier, he was causing waves to be thrown up in his wake and was leaving a trail of white energy behind him. He knew at this speed satellites 'Including wades personal one' would pick him up and register him as a missile, but it didn't matter anymore, if Monkey Fist was back then Ron would make him pay for his crimes.

With his resolve strengthened Ron pushed more energy into his speed and shot across the ocean as he neared the land he entered a thunder storm complete with heavy rain. A few minutes later Ron was flying over the landscape and finally he reached Middleton, he made a beeline for the high school, Monkey Fist was going after Kim and Kim was most likely at her own prom.

Ron reached Middleton high and sure enough he heard screams coming from inside. Ron landed quickly and ran the rest of the way, he saw the doors leading into the gym and immediately delivered a swift kick to them, there was the sound of wood splintering as the doors flew open.

Ron looked into the gym in front of him, everyone was gathered around a certain scene, Ron looked over and saw them, Monkey Fist holding Kim up by her neck.

"Silly little girl, I shall say it again… you cannot defeat me…" Monkey Fist said as he tightened his grip, "… I am going to destroy you, I am going to destroy everybody here and there is no power on earth that can stop me…"

Ron acted on instinct, he raised his right palm in front of himself and fired a quick blast, it impacted the side of Monkey Fist's face and sent him flying and causing him to drop Kim.

"I'd like to test that theory" Ron said as Monkey Fist and everyone else in the room turned to look at him.

Ron watched as Kim caught sight of him and heard her as she quietly whispered.

"R-Ron?"

**To Be Continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, please review and let me know what you think of my storylines. I love Reviews, if i could i would put them into a syringe and inject them into myself. lol.

anyway, this story is coming along nicely, i just finished this lengthy chapter. so i am gonna get some rest now so i can play some Digimon in the morning. and maybe some Diablo II.

P.S : The Necromancer from Diablo II rocks!!!

P.P.S : I am thinking of working on a Final Fantasy story with Ron as the main character. it will not be an Xover with any of the existing Final Fantasy's but will be an all ne wcharacter which involves Ron going on a journey to gain the elemental powers of the summons such as Shiva, Ifrit, Ect.

Hmm, Sensei could turn out to beRamuh? Hmm, i might use that. oh, the summons will be called Espers in my story.


End file.
